The use of ozone gas in water purification is well known. Typically, the ozone acts as an oxidant to treat both organic and inorganic substances to provide disinfection of potable water.
Various ozone generation systems are known for treating oxygen containing gases to break down the oxygen and generate ozone. Typically with conventional systems, a suitable oxygen containing gas, such as air, is exposed to an electrode which is positioned within a reactor. The electrode is then subjected to a high voltage alternating or pulsed direct current discharge. As a result, the current applied to the electrode produces a plasma or corona discharge which breaks down the molecular bonds O2 and provides the desired ozone gas production. U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,819 B2 to Conrad et al discloses a conventional apparatus for use in ozone production. In Conrad et al, a high voltage spiral electrode is provided in a reaction chamber into which an O2-containing gas or vapour is passed. Circuitry consisting of high and low voltage transformers, rectifiers and transistors is then used to provide an alternating direct current to the electrode, to effect the required coronal discharge.
Although prior art systems have proven operable in producing limited quantities of ozone from introduced gases, prior art systems have proven electrically inefficient. As a result of high volume demands, the industry is looking for smaller and increasingly efficient ozone generator constructions which maximize ozone gas and O1 output while minimizing energy requirements.